6 souls and a Freaks
by LazTheMoonRabbit
Summary: Vous connaissez l'histoire de Frisk à travers l'Underground, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui est réellement le première enfant que tout le monde prend à tord pour "le méchant" ? ET TOI, QUI EST TU DANS TOUT CA ? (PS: l'image magnifique qui sert de d'illu n'est pas de moi :3)
1. Chapter 1 : Seule

**_CA PART SUR DU UNDERTALE !_**

 ** _Ceci est une fanfiction que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a un petit moment ^^ Mais comme je ne l'avais pas posté içi_** ** _(et personne ne la lit sur mon blog...)_** ** _la voici ! ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira je suis encore une débutante donc... Enfin si vous avez des conseils ou des commentaires, je serai ravis de les lires ^^_**

 ** _BONE lecture ! (sorry I'm not sorry)_**

 _Je n'ai jamais vraiment été aimée._

 _J'ai l'impression que tout les monde me hais._

 _Pourtant, qu'est-je fais de mal ?_

 _Vous, Joueur , me voyez comme une psychopathe assoiffé de sang qui ne veut que détruire "ce jeu qui vous amuse tant"._

 _Mais sachez que c'est_ _ **VOUS**_ _le monstre ! C'est_ _ **VOUS**_ _qui choisissez de faire une run genocide !_

 _Mais comme vous m'avez manipuler, vous m'avez rendu pésimiste, froide, ... Folle._

 _Alors que vous ne savez rien de moi, vous m'avez attribué le rôle du "méchant"._

 _(fin de l'aparté)_

Je suis née dans un village situé en dessous du mont Ebott. Je ne connais pas mes parents, ils m'ont abandonné à cause de mes yeux. Car oui, les filles de mon âge avaient les yeux marrons, pour certaine bleu ou vert. Moi, ils étaient rouge , rouge comme le sang. Cela me valut le surnom de ''Freaks'' ou encore de ''le monstre au yeux rouge''. A cause de ça, personne ne m'approchais, j'étais à peine nourri, et tout les malheurs du village retombaient sur mes épaules. Je me dit alors que j'étais peu être vraiment un monstre... Comme se dont les livres parlent... Enfin, d'après les autres moi je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en lire un...

Aujourd'hui je me prépare à revivre une journée toute aussi insupportable que celle d'hier. Insupportable est un mot trop faible pour décrire ma vie. Je ne pense pas qu'il y est des mots assez fort pour la qualifier.  
Avec le temps, je me suis endurcit j'ai pris l'habitude de tout ça. Les autres mon traité aussi mal qu'un chewing-gum collé à leur chaussure, à moi d'être aussi froide que la glace.  
Je mis bien une vingtaine de minutes à rêvassé ainsi, avant de me levé de mon lit improvisé.

« Mouais... On dirait plutôt un tas de tissus et de déchets difformes... Mais ça me vas. »

Ou je pourrai allez en premier ? Je crois avoir vu un pommier chez Mme Lollipop. Les enfants du village l'appelais toujours comme ça à cause de ces cheveux coiffé en une sorte de ... Boule ? Je ne sais pas comment qualifier sa coiffure. Je ne suis pas douée dans se domaine. Je me fiche bien des chose superficiels comme ça , contrairement au filles de mon âge.  
Mes cheveux à moi sont mis-long et m'arrive aux épaules. Ils sont entre le roux et le châtain claire... Je suppose.

Je me rend donc chez Mme Lollipop , escalade le mur et de son jardin qui me séparais de son pommier. Je m'approche, sort mon sac, y met le plus de pommes possible, jusqu'à se que j'entende la voix stridente de la propriétaires.

Mme Lollipop : ESPÈCE DE POURRITURE ! VAS CREVER EN ENFER ! TU MÉRITE DE POURRIR SOUS TERRE AVEC LES MONSTRES ! AU VOLEUR ! AU VOLEUR !

Je cours aussi vite que je le peux, mais des gamins qui ont entendu la vieille bique sont à ma poursuite. Mon souffle est court quand je slalome entre les gens, que je vais dans des rues au hasard avec l'espoir de leurs échapper... Mais... Pas de chance un cul de sac ! Je me retourne mais trop tard, ils sont déjà là...

? : Alors le démon, sa t'amuse de voler des pommes à une vieille ?

? : P'tin Noi , t'avais raison elle effrayante ! Moi je dit que ses parents auraient dû la noyer après sa naissance (rire)

Noi : Tu as raison Dea (rire)

? [moi] : C'est bien. Faite comme si je n'était pas là. Ne vous gêner surtout pas.

Dea : Qu'est c'que tu crois ? Qu'on vas se gêner peut être ?

Noi : Ouais ma soeurette a raison.

? [Moi] : Oh regarder le petit toutou qui protège sa maîtresse ! Ce n'ai pas minions ?

Dea : P-Pour qui tu te prend la cinglée ?!

? [Moi] : Alors ça, AUCUNE IDÉE ^^

[ND :Noi et Dea forme l'expression anglaise ''No idea'', entre autre ''Aucune idée'' parce que... J'avais pas d'idées XD]

Noi : Tu vas nous le payer ! Ramène toi freaks !

? [Moi] : Désolé, il fait trop **NOI** r pour que j'y voie clair ^^

Dea : AHHHHHH ELLE VAS LE RENDRE FOLLE ! VIENT ON SE CASSE !

Ils sont partie en courant dans la direction opposé.  
Ah ! Moi qui me réjouissais de sortir mon arme suprême !  
MON HUMOUR DE MERDE !  
[Aèle : Nan en vrai là j'avais plus d'idées XD]

Je m'installais sur la place du village. Il y avais des Golden Flowers, des fleurs que j'affectionne beaucoup ^^ J'aime beaucoup les plantes. Et jardiner aussi. Il m'est déjà arrivée de m'occuper de plantes. Je trouve ça ... Intéressant.  
Je croque dans une pomme, elle est vraiment délicieuse !

? : Que fais tu là, abomination ?

Tsssss ! Je peux même pas manger tranquille ! Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec le chef du village, un vieux rabougris qui semblé aimer me voir tourmenté suppose qu'il attend avec impatience le moment ou je mettrais fin à mes jours.

Le suicide...

Après tout...

Si je peux me libérée de cette enfer qu'est la vie...

Vieux chnoque [AU MON DIEU QU'ELLE IMAGINATION ! XD] : Alors, Qu'attend tu là à regarder la montagne ? Tu devrais plutôt te pendre, cela réglerais les problèmes de touts le monde, sale démon !

? [Moi] : ...

Vieux chnoque : Ou peut être devrais tu faire une randonné sur le mont Ebott ?

? [Moi] : ... [Votre DÉTERMINATION est au plus bas]

Vieux chnoque : après tout j'ai autre chose que de parlez avec un monstre ! (lève les yeux au ciel)

[s'en vas]

? [Moi] :... Peut être... Peut être que... Je devrai ...

Je regarde la montagne. Elle me paru beaucoup plus belle que d'ordinaire. Pour une raison que j'ignore, tout les coup, les insultes que j'avais reçu depuis ma naissance surgir comme pour me tirer encore plus vers le fond que je ne l'était déjà. J'ai l'impression de porter une montagne sur mes épaules.  
Je regarde alors mes bras et mon dos, ou des cicatrices avaient été administrer au monstre que j'étais par tout les habitants durant toutes ses années.

Je sais se que je ferai demain.

Une petite randonné sur ma montagne préféré.

 **Que vas t'il se passer ensuite ?**

 **Avez-vous deviné par qu'elle personnage je commence ?** **(daaaaah c'est pas dur connasse !)**

 **Laissez donc un petite revew (bonne ou mauvaise)**

 **Jaa mata ne !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Le suicide

**Chapitre 1 : Rouge de DETERMINATION**

 **Partie 2 : La chute**

Ah ! Je ne savais pas que cette montagne était aussi grande que çà ! On ne dirai pas comme çà , mais une fois en chemin , la monté et interminable !  
J'étais en route depuis plusieurs heures, partie de nuit pour ne pas attirer l'attention. J'en ai assez d'être le bouc-émissaire des villageois.  
Puisque je suis si inutile, je vais **disparaître** !  
La végétation est anormalement variée ici. Il y a peine une heure j'étais dans un espèce de marécage et maintenant je suis dans une petite clairière. Oh... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attarde à décrire des détails. Hum... Je pense que j'aime Juste observer et décrire. Alors continuons !  
La seule chose que j'ai prise avec moi est un petit couteau rouillé que j'avais trouver i ou 3 ans. Je porte mon habituel (et seul) pull marron sali et usé par le temps, ainsi qu'un short assortie et une veille paire de basket.

Je sens que j'arrive à la fin de ma route. Je peux apercevoir une grotte. C'est donc la que je vais mettre fin à mes jours ?Je sors le couteau de ma poche mais quelque chose attire mon attention, quelque chose d'immense au fond de la grotte. Je m'avance et remarque que la chose en question n'est autre qu'un énorme gouffre ! Je ne sais pas si il a un fond, il semble tellement énorme !  
Je m'approche en évitant les racines qui jonchaient le sol de parte et d'autre de la grotte... Pourtant il doit bien y avoir un fond puisque le vent s'y engouffre et fais un courant d'air ! Je reste plusieurs minutes à observer ce paysage. Cette endroit est vraiment ... Magnifique. J'ai une idé pose le petit couteau sur le sol et m'avance vers le gouffre. Plutôt que salir cette endroit magnifique par mon sang... Une chute semble être une meilleure idée. Je suis au bord maintenant. Je me retourne pour regarder une dernière fois se monde que je hais tant.

Et puis...

Je me laisse tomber dans ses Abysse sombre et froides.

La chute me paraît interminable. Peut être suis-je rester là à attendre pendant plusieurs minutes, peut être même une heure ?  
Et puis, le moment fatidique arriva.  
Je sens mon corps se fracasser contre le sol dur et froid. J'ai l'impression que tout mes os se brisent, que tout mes muscles fondent et que mon cerveau ne veut pas m'obéir. Malgré çà ... Il m'a fallut une dizaine de minutes pour me rendre compte que j'étais encore en vie. Pourquoi ? J'essaie de bouger. En vain, je suis complètement paralysé. Malgré moi, un son très faible s'échappe de mes lèvres :

« ?[Moi] : A-A l'ai... de... »

Tout devient noir. Je m'apprête à sombrer dans un sommeil d'où je ne me réveillerai probablement pas, quand j'aperçois une vague silhouette blanche.

« ?: Eh ! çà vas ?! Oh mon dieu ! Ne-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Maman pourra te soigner !... »  
Cette voix me parait tellement douce... Comme ses... Mains qui... Me... Portent...

 **[Vous sombrez dans le coma]**

 _Fin du mode observateur_

Merci beaucoup Chara Dreemurr Fr ! J'ai posté cette fic sur trois sites différents et tu est la première à laisser une review °W° Je crois que je vais pleurer ! Tu m'as donner la **DETERMINATION** de continuer !

Et toi ! Oui toi qui est là par hazard ! Laisse donc une review STP °W°


	3. Chapter 2,5 : Découverte

Je m'ennuie ! Tsssss... Pourquoi suis-je tout seul toute la journée ? Papa est occupé à gérer le royaume pendant que mamanvas partir pour les Ruines. "Les Ruines" sont un endroit dans HOME qui est délabré, mais des monstres s'y ballade de temps en temps. J'aimerai bien y aller mais maman me l'a interdit parce que "c'est trop dangereux".  
Bon, j'arrête de me lamenter, il faut quand même que je m'habille. J'attrape dans mon armoire mon pull préféré (un pull vert à rayures jaune ) ainsi qu'un pantalon marron . Je coiffe les trois quatre cheveux blancs qui se battent en duel sur ma tête. Je ne sais pas si on peut considéré ça comme des cheveux je dirai plutôt des poils.

 **Je fais partit des derniers Boss Monsters, des chèvres humanoïdes si vous préféré.Les deux autres ne sont autres que ma maman, Toriel Dreemurr, la reine des monstres et mon papa, Asgore Dreemurr,le roi. Oui, celà fais de moi Asriel Dreemurr, le prince de l'Underground. Mais je préfére qu'on me considère comme se que je suis, c'est-à-dire Asriel , un enfant assez timide.** Je vais dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau, quand je trouve un morceau de tarte à la cannelle et au caramel ainsi qu'un mot de maman :

 _Mon Chérie,_ _Je suis désolé, un froggit a eu un problème et j'ai été contrainte de partir tôt se matin. Mais j'ai eu le temps de te préparé ce morceau de tarte que tu aime tant ._ _Quand tu l'aura fini, pourras-tu m'apporter mon livre sur les plantes ? je n'ai pas eu le temps de le chercher [la tarte XD] et j'en aurai besoin. Fais attention dans les Ruines !_ _Bisous_ _maman 3_

Asriel : Chouette ! Je vais enfin pouvoir aller dans les Ruines !

J'attrape mon sac à dos, y met ma part de tarte, une bouteille d'eau le livre de maman (qui était sous son lit), et une trousse de secours (on ne sais jamais) .Je sort du côté Ruines (ma maison est un passage entre les Ruines et le reste de l'Underground (Snowdin,Waterfall et Hotland se trouvant à la sortie de HOME (donc ma maison)) Oui je sais, c'est compliqué.Après quelques minutes, je suis arrivé. Waaaaa ! C'est un endroit magnifique pour des ruines ! Je m'enfonce de plus en plus quand je me rendu conte que maman ne m'avait pas dit ou je devais la retrouvé ! Je commençais a m'inquiété et soudain, une voix faible se perdit dans les echos des couloirs sombres :

? : A...A l'ai... de...

Cette voix était si faible ! Je courrais aussi vite que je pouvais vers l'origine de l'appel. Quand je me retrouvais dans une pièce ou des piliers en ruines sont çà et là. Plus loin j'aperçois un rayon d'une lumière que je n'avais vu avant, et là, sur le sol,je peux voir la personne qui a appelé à l'aide. C'était une fille à peu près du même âge que moi , elle était allongé sur le sol et perdait beaucoup de sang. Paniqué, je couru vers elle et cria :

Asriel : Eh ! Ca vas ?! N-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Maman pourra te soigner !

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serra fort, paniqué par la situation , je pris mon courage à deux mains et la porta (tant bien que mal) et me mit à la recherche de maman.

 **Punaise ! J'ai cru que réécrire se chapitre sur l'ordi n'allais jamais se finir ! La je vous explique, on est dimanche matin, à 2h32 du mat' et je suis crever mais je me suis quand même mis en tête pour vous de posté se chapitre qui tr-... traine... trène ... Pffff m'en fou je veux dormir ... RIP LE FRANCAIS .Oui , se chapitre est déjà écris depuis 1 mois au moins, mais j'ai eu se qu'on appelle la flemme de l'écrire sur l'ordi ^^ Par contre mon esprit déborde d'imagination pour la suite (et en générale ) ! Alors oui encore une fois c'est cour, mais le prochains sera BEAUCOUP plus long ^^Pour vous donnez un aperçu, J'ai a peine fais le début du chapitre qui fais déjà le double de celui ci ^^Je vous laisse imaginé ^^ Pour sa publication, sa dépenderra de ma flemmardise (et du boulot que j'ai à faire aussi) Excusé moi pour l'orthographe, je suis crevée je vois à peine se que j'é mata ne mes poulpis chéries !**


	4. Chapter 3 : Le réveil

**Alors...**

 **Oui, ça fais trois siècles et demie que la suite** **(que j'ai écrite en Accompagnement Personalisé et en perme tu connais les bails)** **est écrite et oui, j'ai tous simplement pas eu le courage de tout réécrire ici.**

 **Il faut dire que je suis plus trop emballé par cette fanfic, et en plus comme le crétin que je suis je m'étais mis en tête de faire une fanfic sur TOUS les enfants tombé dans l'Underground... Là, j'en suis qu'a Chara et j'ai déjà envie de l'éffacer parce qu'elle ne me plais plus (tu vois le schéma se dessiner Johnny ?)**

 **Donc, il y a un dillem qui se pause dans mon crâne de poulpe surgelé :**

 **Je laisse tomber ou je me force a écrire ?(et dans ce cas là ça vas prendre 58 ans avant que je n'arrive à la fin)**

 **J'ai trouvé un compromis : Je ne veux pas laisser tomber en cour de route, donc je vais finir l'Arc de Chara, et après j'arrêterai (sauf si d'ici là un miracle se produit et mon inspiration pour cette** **merde** **fanfiction reviens se qui est fort peu probable.)**

 **Enfin voilà, tu est au courant de tout mon petit lama, et tout ce que je viens de te dire est aussi valable pour mon autre fanfic (sur DGM, tu sais, celle qui par en couille). Celle là pars contre je pense que je vais vraiment l'arrêter °-°**

 **Bon, sur ce bonne lecture ! (et si tu as des idées pour la suite, dis le moi °^°)**

 **-SAN-**

Etrange.

C'est le mot qui me vient en tête pour décrire les sensations que je ressent en se moment.  
Je me sens... Bien ? C'est totalement surréaliste. J'ai chaud, agréable. Je sens une odeur sucré. J'entend aussi une voix, qui me parait lointaine, chantonner.

C'est sûr. Je suis morte.

Mais pourtant, j'ai envie de me lever...

Je me sens déterminé. Alors j'ouvre mes yeux. La pièce où je me trouve est plongé dans le noir, mais une faible lueur s'échappe de dessous la je suis içi, je suis donc bien comment ai-je pus survivre à cette chute ? C'est impossible ! Je suis totalement confuse... ARGH ! 'Faudrait que j'arrête de m'inquièter comme çà, çà me donne mal au crâne ! J'essaie de me lever même si tout mon corps me fais mal. En me concentrant, je peux voir quelques éléments de la pièce :

On drait une chambre d'enfant. Il y a un lit (où je suis assise), une petite armoire, un burreau, une table de chevet et une petite boîte. Se pourrai t-il que quelqu'un m'ai trouvé ? ça ne peux être que çà...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre.

 **? :** **Oh ! Tu est enfin réveillée ! J'avais peur que tu ne te réveille pas !**

De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu d'individue pareil ! Une sorte de chèvre humanoide se tenait devant moi. Il devait faire ma taille, avait des grands yeux verts et des poils blancs. Je reste figé devant cette personne qui attirait ma curiosité.

 **? :** **Oh ! Je suis désolé ! J-Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Asriel Dreemurr !**

Tient ? Il semble tout aussi confue que moi, et timide en plus ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangeureux mais je reste quand même sur mes gardes. Se qu'il a du remarquer.

 **Asriel :** **Ne-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous ne te voulons pas de mal ! Au faite, comment tu t'appelle ?**

Mon nom ? Personne ne s'est donné la peine de m'en donner un... Et je n'ai jamais pensé à m'end trouver un non plus...

 **Asriel :** **Oh ! T-Tu n'en as pas ?**

J'étais tellement concentré que sa question m'a fais sursauter. Je fit "non" de la tête. Il predn un air triste et semble réfléchir. Puis il reprit son air joyeux.

 **Asriel :** **Je sais ! On as qu'a t'en trouverr un !**

Eeeeeeeh... Son enthousiasme soudain m'étonne !

 **Moi :** **P-Pourquoi pas ?**

 **PV ASRIEL:**

Elle me parut très timide... En même temps, moi aussi ! C'est la première fois que je vois un humain ! En tout cas je ne vais pas **encore** tout gâcher ! Allez Asriel, tu peux le faire !

 **Moi:** **Euh...Que pense tu de...**

Je balade mon regard autours de moi. En vérité, je n'ai pas la moindre idée ! Aaaah ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que je rate tout ?

 **?:** **Tu n'ai pas obligé tu sais...**

 **Moi :** **Nan ! J'insiste ...Ah je sais ! Suis-moi !**

 **PV "THE FIRST CHILD" :**

Eh ?! Il me prend par la main et me conduit hors de la pièce. La lumière soudain plus forte me fais mal au yeux ...

La suite bientôt (promis) parce que là j'ai la flemme ! (j'ai écris un pavé sérieux ! j'ai la flemme de tout réécrire ici !)

Je vous met la suite demain ok ?

Mata ne !


	5. Chapter 4 : La rencontre

**On dirait que demain s'est transformé en "dans deux semaines".**

 **Enfin peux importe.**

 **-YON-**

La lumière soudain plus forte me fît mal aux yeux...

 **Asriel :** **Maman ! L'humaine s'est réveillé !**

 **? :** **Oh ! C'est merveilleux !**

Un monstre ressemblant à Asriel, mais en plus grand fît son apparition dans la pièce (elle semblait sortir d'une cuisine) Elle portait une robe violette et blanche sur laquelle il y avait une sorte de... Blazon.

Elle me semble... Maternelle ?

 **? :** **Bonjour mon enfant ! Je suis Toriel Dreemurr, la mère d'Asriel. Je suis heureuse que tu te sois réveillée ! Asriel t'a trouvé dans un sale état dans les Ruins... Tu as dû tomber !**

 **Moi :** **...**

 _Si elle savait..._

 **Toriel :** **Comment te sens-tu ?**

 **Moi :** **Mieux.**

 **Toriel :** **T'en mieux ! Mais dis-moi si tu as mal quelque part !**

 **? :** **Tori ? L'humaine s'est réveillée ?**

 **Toriel :** **Tu as un train de retard Gorry-chérie !**

Une autre chèvre arrive dans la pièce, il est un peu plus grand que Toriel, a des cheveux blonds, une barbe de la même couleur et est habillé d'une chemise rose à fleurs.

 **? :** **Oh ! Bonjour jeune fille ! Je suis Asgore Dreemurr. Bienvenue dans l'Underground !**

Il avait tout aussi l'air gentil et doux que sa femme. Cette famille me fait chaud au coeur.

 **TU EST EMPLIS DE DETERMINATION.**

Mais... C'est beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai ! Malgrès tout, je continue de me méfier.

 **Toriel :** **Oh ! Celà me fais penser ! J'étais en train de faire une tarte ! Alors je pense qu'il est temps de passer à table !**

Une tarte ?

 **Asriel :** **Oh chouette ! Tu vas voir ! La tarte au caramel de maman est la meilleur !**

Asriel me montre le chemin vers le salon (tout aussi coquet que le reste de la maison), où Asgore me rammena une chaise (provenant de la cuisine). Maintenant à table,là où était déjà disposés les couverts et les assiettes, je pus voir cette fameuse tarte. Et en effect, elle donnait l'eau à la bouche (quoi que, vu mon état, j'aurai pus avaler n'importe quoi !) Toriel me servit un morceau avant de faire de même pour Asgore et Asriel.

 **Asgore :** **Elle a l'air toujours aussi appétissante, ma chérie !**

 **Toriel :** **Merci ! Cette fois, j'ai ajouté de la canelle !**

Leurs entousiasme me laisse perplexe.

 **Asgore :** **Et bien, tu n'est pas très bavarde ma petite !**

Ah mon avs, je dois probablement rougir à ce moment là. C'est vrai qu'ils m'ont soigné et accueillit alors qu'ils ne me connaissent pas, et moi, je reste froide, comme je ne le fais pas exprès, c'est une habitude. je n'ai pas l'habitude de... La gentillesse...

 **Moi :** **Je...**

 **Asriel :** **Si ça te gêne, tu n'est pas obligé de parler !**

La petite famille me regarda avec un sourire doux et patient.

 **Moi :** **Non !** ** _Je... M-Merci pour ... Enfin... Je..._**

 **Toriel :** **Respire mon enfant, tout vas bien!**

Je perd totalement mes moyens ! Le masque tombe on dirait... Cette situation m'est tellement inconnue... Je... _Je..._

La panique m'envahi. Que dois-je leur dire ? Je n'est rien d'intéréssant à dire... **Je** ne suis pas intérréssante... Je sens quelque chose de chaud sur mes joue.. Je ferme les yeux pour repprendre mon calme et je sens quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras... c'est chaud... _Et rassurant..._

 **Toriel :** **Tout vas bien mon enfant. Tu est en sécurité ici.**

J'ouvre mes yeux quand Toriel relâche son étreinte. Asriel me donna un mouchoir. je n'arrive pas à calmer mes larmes, un tel moment de faiblesse ne m'était jamais arrivé... Asriel vint à son tour m'enlacer. Je crois bien que malgrès moi, je deviens beaucoup méfiante (les gens ne m'approche pas facilement d'habitude).

je rendis son étreinte à Asriel, qui parut à la fois surpris et heureux. Après ce moment de tendresse, je me tut pendant qu'Asgore raconta comment il avait sauvé un jeune monstre de la noyade dans... _Waterfall_ ? (çà dois être un lieu) et qu'il y a fait un intervention dans une classe devants des jeunes monstres pour leur apprendre à utiliser la magie. Son récit me passionait.C'est incroyable de penser que la magie existe en vrai et que les monstres sachent l'utiliser ! J'aimerai en savoir plus !

Voyant mon regard probablement remplit d'étoiles, Asgore rigolat et me demanda si je voulais qu'il m'explique en détail le fonctionnement de la magie. J'ai bien entendu accepté.

 **Asgore :** **Et bien vois-tu, les âmes des monstres sont faites de magie. Contrairement aux humains, notre âme est directement lié à notre corps ce qui nous permet de l'utiliser. Chaque monstre possède sa propre forme de magie, souvent similaire dans les familles Je vais te montrer.**

Asgore fît soudainement apparaître... Une boule de feu !

 **Moi :** **Waaaaouh !**

 **Asgore :** **Content que ça te plaise ! Toriel fais également apparaître des flammes mais contrairement à moi elle peux soigner. Quant à Asriel... Il n'a pas encore maîtriser les siens.**

 **Asriel :** **Dit papa, les humains peuvent aussi utiliser la magie ?**

 **Asgore :** ***sourie* Non chéri. Leur âme étant "matériel" et séparé de leur corps, il leur est impossible de maîtriser la magie. Cependant leurs âmes est plus forte que les nôtres. Je sais aussi qu'ils possèdent des types d'âme différents...**

 **Asriel et Moi [Syncro]:** **C'est-à-dire ?**

Asriel et moi, nous nous somme regardé dans les yeux, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Toriel a rit.

 **Asgore :** **Il existe 6 types d'âmes :**

 **-L'âme bleu turquoise : La** **PATIENCE**

 **-L'âme orange : La** **BRAVOURE**

 **-L'âme bleu : L'** **INTEGRITE**

 **-L'âme violette : La** **PERSEVERANCE**

 **-L'âme verte : La** **GENTILLESSE**

 **-L'âme jaune : La** **JUSTICE**

 **Chaque type a sa particularité, mais celà fais beaucoup de temps que nous n'avons pas vu d'humains, et j'ignore donc beaucoup de chose à ce sujet.**

J'avais écouté son récit avec attention et fascination. Alors comme ça, ces histoires "d'âme" et de "magie" existaient vraiment ? C'est incroyable ! Asriel est apparament dans le même état que moi. Il se tourne vers moi.

 **Asriel :** **Et toi, de quelle couleur est ton âme ?**

Malgrès ma gêne, je voulais aussi savoir...

 **Moi :** **J-Je ne sais pas ...**.

 **Toriel :** **Je peux t'aider si tu veux !**

Toriel se mis face à moi et avança sa main ouverte vers ma poitrine. Une lumière sembla sortir de moi pour aller (flottant toujours) dans la main de Toriel.ça avait vaguement la forme d'un coeur, de couleur rouge vif.

Toriel, Asgore et Asriel semblent étonné.

 **Asgore :** **Jamais de toute ma vie je n'ai vu une âme pareil !**

C'était une âme **rouge**.

 **Rouge de DETERMINATION.**

FOUAAAAH ! J'ai finalement réécris tous ça ! Tu comprend pourquoi j'étais découragé Johnny ? J'avais écris un sacré pavé quand même ! Et dis toi que normalement, ce chapitre était inclus dans le précédant. Donc oui. Un chapitre était égale à un FUCKING TOME D'HARRY POTER MA GUEULE ! *tousse* Enfin bon.

J'ai quelques idées pour la suite, et une fois cette fanfic terminé, j'enchaîne avec du Houseki no Kuni (l'ère des cristaux) mélangé à Reflet Project (mon histoire). (je vais p't'être m'y mettre avant d'avoir fini, on verra)

Sur ce, je vous laisse mes cher poulpi !

A bientôt ! (Peux être, si je refais pas une dépression avant).

Ps : Laisse un com bon ou mauvais, ça fais toujours plaisir °w°

rePs : Ah, et désolé pour les fautes, je suis actuellement malade comme un chien avec de la fièvre (et oui, j'ai toujours une bonne excuse Billy)


	6. Chapter BONUS : O namae wa nan desu ka ?

*CHAPITRE BONUS*

 **"O namae wa nan desu ka ?"**

Après avoir montré mon âme, Asgore m'expliqua leur histoire,leur enfermement dans l'underground, la barrière , les âmes nécessaires... J'ai appris aussi que la famille Dreamurr été aussi la famille royale, et que mon âme n'était pas comme les autres...

 **Moi : Donc... Il est impossible de sortir d'ici en traversant la barrière ?**

 **Toriel : Je suis désolé mon enfant... Tu dois avoir de la famille qui s'inquiète en haut...**

 **Moi : Non ! Je veux dire... Je n'ai personne ... Et je ne veux pas partir d'ici !**

Ils ont tous les trois l'air surpris. Toriel regarde Asgore comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle allait dire. Il acquiessa.

 **Toriel : Et bien... Si celà ne te dérange pas... Tu pourrai rester avec nous quelques temps !**

Q-Quoi ?!

Asriel sembla etrèmement heureux.

 **Asriel : Oh ! Ca serait génial ! S'il te plait dis oui !**

P-Pourquoi ils sont si gentil avec moi ?

 **Asriel : N-Ne pleurs pas ! On ne te force pas hein !**

 **Moi : Oui ! Je veux rester !**

Asriel, Toriel et Asgore me prirent dans leurs bras.

 **Asgore : Bienvenue dans la famille, ma petite.**

Après un long câlin (familiale ?) Asriel me conduis dans la chambre où j'étais couché plus tôt.

 **Asriel : C'est ma chambre, mais c'est aussi la tienne maintenant !**

 **Moi : M-Merci beaucoup !**

 **Asriel : De rien °w°**

Asriel sortit un matelas d'un placard et m'instalat un lit improvisé.

 **Asriel : Au faite, à propos de ton nom...**

Je le regarde.

 **Moi : Tu sais, tu n'est pas obligé de ...**

 **Asriel : Nan nan ! J'insiste !**

Il réfléchie un instant.

 **Asriel : Une personne sans nom... Character... Chara ? Pourquoi pas Chara ?**

 _(NdA : Même si cette fanfic est écrite en français, les personnages sont toujours censés parler anglais)_

 **Moi : Ca me vas ! Merci !**

 **Asriel : Alors bienvenue dans la famille Chara ! C'est un jolie nom ^^**

 **Moi : Eh eh eh ! C'est parce que c'est toi qui l'as trouvé XD**

Il me sourie. Le plus beau sourire du monde.

Je ferrai n'importe quoi pour ce sourire.

 _ **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre bonus °w° Laisse donc un commentaire !**_


End file.
